Renegade
by HatTree
Summary: A/U a search for an oracle gem aboard a Renegades ship with a renegade crewR/A
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma isn't mine. I wish. (sighs)

Prologue

Renegades as was written on the side of the ship was sailing smoothly as the wind blew against its sails. The sky was blue and waves were calm. And elf was perched in the crow's nest, his piercing blue eyes not missing a single bird in the sky or fish in the sea. And blew at the helm a man with long black air and thick glasses stood behind the wheel. The rest of the Renegade crew were taking advantage of the weather by holding an important meeting in the Captain's Quarters. 

"It's been said that he who searches for the Oracle Gem- the most famed and prized treasure of the ages- will perish below the seas. But he that finds the seven Lost Lords will too find the Oracle Gem. Up until now, these stories have never been assumed as more than that- stories. And even those who did want to seek out the Oracle Gem have never known where to begin their search. But on our last adventure, as you should recall, we discovered the scroll of Cortazon. And I quote, 'The seven lost Lords do exist. In one of my travels to the Rising Sea, (where I was researching the giant seahorses and their way of life..)' okay blah-dee-blah, 'I stumbled upon the first of the seven Lost Lords. The experience is undescribable. I simply know that there si hope of finding the Oracle gem. I myself would have taken the first step towards it. But being a mere scientist- that is all I can do. So I pass down my discovery to those that have the eyes to see, the ears to hear, the heart to believe and the courage to seek. I Fernandez Cortazon say to you adventurer, treasure seeker, friend, you WILL find the first of the seven Lost Lords on an island in the midst of the Rising Sea. But where you go from there only fate knows...' Fernandez Cortazon- the wandering scientist- in the year 512. And that's it on the Oracle Gem. The rest is blah about giant seahorses.... so what do you think?" the skinny man in glasses looked up from the scroll he was holding. 

"Bah! Tofu, it's hogwash! There are too many loop holes in his story, and its just a legend besides." A strong muscular man wearing a yellow bandana, a loose white sailors shirt and yellow cut off pants grinned at his scrawny scholarly friend. It's not worth a wild goose chase, costing us lives and time."

A panda lying on the captin's bed grunted, holding up a sign, "I agree with Ryoga," before promptly returning to his nap. 

"They're right. Besides its way too dangerous. Right Daisuke?"

"RIght Hiroshi." Two scrawny men dressed in blue spandex looked own at Tofu, from their positions on an excercise bar on the ceiling. They proceeded to do flips and spins as Tofu began to fumble with his scrolls and papers flustered. 

"We-wel..Well..." pushing his glasses up as they immediately fogged as a young woman in an apron began to speak. 

"I think that though there is a large chance that this is all just a legend, there is stil that slim chance that its not. And we ought to take that slim chance just because we pride ourselves as adventureres and treasure seekers. It is the Oracle Gem we're talking about.." Kasumi's voice began to trail off. "Oh my.. did I just say that?" Heads began to nod yes, as well as in agreement with that the potion maker had said. They were surprised and ashamed at themselves that Kasumi whom they considered the timidest and least adventurous of them all- had shown them up.

"Well," a pig-tailed boy seated in the Captain's chair speaking for the first time. He had been observing his fellow crew members for some time now and decided that it was finally time to speak. "Shinnosuke and mousse both agreed to abide by our decision, so for their sakes we must make the correct one. I personally agree with Kausmi. This IS the Oracle Gem we're talking about. Have you forgotten the legends? The stories? The Oracle Gem. Even if it is just a legend. It's worth the risk. Now is there still anyone opposed to going to the Rising Sea?" Ranma looked around at his crew sprawled in various positions in the room, and finallly at the panda still asleep on the bed. _Just like Pop to sleep at a time like this and leave me in charge. _"Alright then. Everyone prepare to stop at the next town for supplies and shore leave. Daisuke and Hiroshi, stop cheering about the girls you'll meet on shore and go relive shinnosuke and mousse of their watch. Inform them of our decision as well. Tofu, look into Cortazon's scrolls and plot our way to the Rising Sea. Get back to me when you're finished. Kasumi and Ryoga, kitchen duty. And Pop... yea." Ranma rolled his eyes at the snoring panda. 

"Yes sir," everyone chorused before running off to do their appointed tasks. Everyone except for the panda that is, who was still sleeping soundly. Ranma closed hi eyes as a smile came across his features. His family, the Renegade crew. Make up of adventure seekers, treasure seekers and criminals avoiding the law. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akane looked up at the sky. It was raining. Excellent, on her first day out of the sorceress's Academy- it was a good sign. Afterall, her field of magic was wind and water. At the age of 22 she walked into a nearby pub- straight into something short with red hair.

"Oof! Why doncha watch where you're going you clumsy oaf!" exclaimed the short pigtailed girl Akane just ran straight into. A nearby panda bobbed its head in agreement. Akane squinted in the bad lighting of the pub to better see the two but discovered she could only vaguely make them out. Nothing was going to ruin her day. She had to be calm and composed. She then took a deep breath, controlling her anger before replying.

"You have my apologies miss. I was not watching were I was going. May I treat you and your .. friend," Akane glanced at the panda, "- to a drink as condolenses?" The panda began to bob his head vigorously. 

"yea, yea, whatever." Akane grimaced at the girl's rude reply. "Follow your stomach as always Pop. I supposed you're gonna wanna invite her board the Renegade next if she offers you some more food," the redhead continued to mutter to the panda as they followed Akane to a booth near the back of the pub. 

Akane motioned for them to sit, as she went to the bar counter and ordered 3 beers. 

"My apologies again, miss," she said when she returned.

"I'm a mister-" the girl interrupted before the panda elbowed him in the stomach.

"OOF! Whaddya do that for?" Akane proceeded to watch the girl and panda fight over their drinks before the finally calmed down a bit. 

"By the way, my name is Akane. Akane Tendo." The panda's eyes popped open as he spit out his beer. 

"Ranma Saotome. This is Genma, my pop- WHAT IS IT?" he asked exasperatedly as the panda began to motion excitedly. The panda continuted to motion until Ranma poured a cup of hot brew over its head. Akane watched amazed as the panda slowly changed into a balding man, but all ths she took in stride- for the world they lived in was a strange one.

"Don't ask, " the girl said to her before turning to the blading man dressed in white and gray sailor rags similar to that of the girl. "What is it pop?"

The man took a swig of beer before turning to Akane. "Did you say your name was Tendo? Akane Tendo? Would you happen to be the daughter of Soun Tendo?"

A look of sadness crossed Akan'es features briefly, but quickly disappeared as she answered in surprise. "Why yes- how did you know?"

"He was a good friend of mine. In fact so good.."

A loud "WHAT?!?!" came from the two youth as Genma told them of their engagement arrangements. 

"But isn't Ranma a girl?" Akane asked after she finished fuming? Ranma in the meantime still wasn't finished. "How come you never told me and NOW? you tell me? And what about- HEY whadya do that for?" A slightly wet male Ranma exclaimed. as Genma dumped a mug of hot brew over her- now his head. "You should at least warn me now!" Ranma glared angrily.

"He was cursed-"

"Only cuz of you!"

"But Ranma is originally a guy. And he's still a man at heart."

"You bet I am! And how do we even know if this girl really IS Akane Tendo? I mean we just met her and who knows if she's trustworth- URK"

"Well it's not lke I asked to be married to a perverted sexchanging jerk like you either!" Akane yelled as she slammed him out into the rain with a gust of wind. "Jerk."

Genma noticed that things weren't going exactly the way he and Soun had planned. So he took the initiative- which was rare for him- to improve the situation. 

"He's really not a bad kid Akane..." he stopped as he felt the air around him turn cold with Akane's anger. "Soo... all else aside," he said deciding to change the subject. "How would you like to join my crew about her mightiness the Renegade?" 

"A quest?" Akane asked intrigued, as Genma told her about their latest venture. 

"Yes of course, and naturally Ranma will be there too."

"WHAT?! THAT PERVERT?" Genma quickly made amends. 

"Oh but you'll hardly EVER see each other. it's a big ship with lotsa other people. So whaddya say? Your father would've been proud." Tears began to stream down Genma's face as he thought of his own genius plan of trapping Ranma and Akane aboard a ship with no where to go. "Might proud. Of you. Of your engagement to Ranma. For the family honor. Oh so prou-"

"Alright already! I guess it would be a good experience. I just came out of the sorcerss' Academy you know. " And it was at the moment, a female Ranma chose to return, mumbling, "Uncute tomboy. uncute, uncute. uncute, "only to be sent flying by another gust of wind. 

"See you on board son! We got ourselves a new crew member!" Genma called after him as he sailed through the air into the night. _And you a fiance _ Genma thought to himself chuckling.

Authors Notes:

Sorry about the bad spelling. I typed this up really fast. I'll come back and fix it later. R&R! tell me what you think. should i continue it?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Akane woke up in a luxurious bed, in a luxurious room. She yawned as a stream of sunlight filled the room. _Strange_ she thought _The house is rocking.. Oh yea...._She recalled the night before. She had boarded the Captain Genma's ship "Renegade" and falled asleep in the Captin's quarters. _They must have set sail while I was asleep. Hm. maybe I should get up and look around. He said I was free to familiarze myself with the ship and the crew. Let's start with here. _With that she began to look around the cabin. There was a desk with lost of maps and journey logs. A rusty chest in the corner, and.. a rusty chest in the corner. Curiousity came over her as she opened the chest.

~

"Then she throws me out of the pub with ths wind from her fingers, calls me a pervert sleep in my cabin, and Pop insists that I take care of her cuz she's supposedly my fiancee. And she sleep til noon while WE get up at dawn to work? Damn this is turning out to be a really bad week." Ranma and Ryoga were walking towards the captain's cabin. A pari of shorts and a tank top dangling in Ranma's hand. 

"She sounds like hell. Well is she cute at least?"

"Hell, how should I know? I couldn't seem a damn thing last night, Probably not though. Look would you just giver her a "warm" welcome for me today? Maybe she'll decide to bail." 

"Heh. It'd be my pleasure." An evil grin came over Ryoga's face as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

Ranma knocked on the door. "Hello? Akane? It's Ranma." They hears some rustling behind the door. "Coming.." 

"What's she doing in there?" 

  
"Who knows." Ranma turned around to face the door as it opened. He stared in shock at the dark haired girl behind the door. Her eyes were a deep brown with golden flecks. Her long hair was silky and dark blue. She was wearing a dark blue halter that showed her midriff and a matching skimpy skirt. 

"Oh... it's you..." Ranma shook our of this daze at her droll words. He turned to see Ryoga with a serious nosebleed. He sighed. _This is the tough Ryoga? That isn't afraid of anything? Ho boy... great start to another great day._

"Ranma. And this is Ryoga. He'll be showing you around today." Ranma glared at Ryoga as he began to mutter. "I am? Haha.. I am. Ryoga. Akane. Aha.."

Ranma saw that Ryoga was flustered, and he knew that he was a bit himself so he did the only thing he could think of. "Here, some more practical and comfortable clothing." He tossed the clothes at Akane. "Oh, and you will be moving out of the Captain's quarters today, and moving in with Kasumi the potions master. We can't have an uncute tomboy like you in my quarters now can we-" A gust of wind promptly slammed him into the deck as the door slammed in their faces. "Jerk."

~

Akane looked at the clothes Ranma had giver her. At first she had been shocked by her fiance's rugged good looks. Last night she could hardly see him and it didn't help that he was in female form. But today in the sunlight she saw how handsome he actually was , with his dark blue eyes and finely toned muscles. _But he's such a jerk! _she thought angrily. She put on the white tank top and raggedy shorts. It was more comfortable. She conjured up a matching bandana and tied her long hair back. 

~

Outside, Ranma picked himself off the deck. "Whad she do that for! Uncute TOMBOY! UNCUTE UNCUTE UNCUTE! I'm leaving. Have fun Ryoga." He stormed off leaving a still dazed Ryoga in front of Akane's door. He was angry at himself for letting her get the best of him, at Ryoga for acting like an idiot and at himself again for acting like an idiot. _She's uncute Ranma. UNCUTE UNCUTE UNCUTE REMEMBER?????_

~

Akane came out only to find a stuttering Ryoga left. She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm Akane. Are you going to be showing me around?"

Ryoga nodded dumbly.

"Okay then.. let's go.." 

Ryoga nodded dumbly again.

"So where are we going?"

Ryoga nodded dumbly.

"Ryoga no baka!" Akane lost patience and slammed Ryoga into the deck with a gust of wind. He immediately came out of his daze. 

"Oh, of course, let's introduce you to the crew members first," he got up rubbing his head.

~ 

After Ryoga got over his shyness, Akane found him to be quite the conversationalist. He was an ex-soldier she discovered, at the age of 23 one of the roughest toughest best ones out there. He had fought in the Great War and became a wandered when his Lord lost the war. After that he joined the Renegades and had been traveling the seven seas ever since. 

"On board I'm in charge of arms and weaponry. I'm the fighter. Perhaps later I could show you a bit about combat and swordplay." Ryoga's muscles flexed as he let down a sail. "I also do a lot of the manual work since I'm the strongest crew member. Damn the winds dying down. It'll take a month to get to the Rising Sea at the point." 

"Here let me help." Akane twisted her fingers and the wind began to blow. "So tell me more about the other crew members Ryoga."

"Amazing! You say you just graduated from the Sorceress Academy and you can do that?" He stared at her in wonder and admiration. "You're gonna be a great asset to this crew, I can tell already," he said smiling.

"Mm.. " Akane blushed pleased at Ryoga's compliments. "It's really. I'm actually not a very good sorcerss at all. I can only perform easy feats like making the wind blow. No whirlwinds, hurricanes, attack stuff as of yet."

"I see. I'm sitll impressed. Well you wanted to hear about the crew members? let's begin with Ranma and Genma. Genma is the Captain of this ship. But oftentimes he's negligent and lazy so Ranma does most of the work. Genma still gets the final say though. Ranma and I fight a lot, but we're also very good friends." He looked up to see a man wearing thick glasses and a very long white robe crossing the deck. "Oy MOUSSE!" he called as the robed man walked over and promptly began talking to the mast. 

"Ryoga. What are you doing up here? It's noon time. Kasumi cooked. You usually aren't the one to miss a meal." 

"Over here Mousse! I want you to meet Kane. Akane, Mousse. He's out bellboy in a snese. Storage commander as he likes to be called." Ryoga chortled punching Mousse in the arm- perhaps a little to vigourously. Mousse fell straight into Akane. 

"When did you get so thin Ryoga? You really _should_ go eat. Who's Akane?" He began to feel 'Ryoga'.

Akane feeling very violated smacked him silly. . "PERVERT! I'm Akane!" Mousse peered at her through his thick glasses. 

"So you are. Ranma's a lucky guy to be engages to such a beautiful young woman. A little too violent if you ask me though. Eh Ryoga?"

"RANMA AND I ARE NOT ENGAGED! JERK!"

Meanwhile Ryoga was getting a kick out of this. ONly to find himself being hit by a gust of wind that echoed. "Ryoga no baka.. baka... baka..!"

Authors notes: Ryoga's a little OOC here but I like him better this way. It's my story so please don't flame. 


End file.
